


Not Like In The Movies

by banquos_ghost



Series: Mad About The Boy [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banquos_ghost/pseuds/banquos_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora tries to keep her lust for MacCready in check. When she discovers he's been spying on her it's decision time. Will she be swept along with the tide of passion or shipwrecked on the shore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something beginning with 'Mmm'

MacCready never slept deeply. A lifetime in the wastelands had seen to that. He'd forgotten where he was for a moment when his eyes had flicked open. He blinked into the half light permeating the unfamiliar bedroom. A cool breeze penetrated the cracked and crumbling walls and the windows were little more than glassless voids. Despite this it was better than being on the road trusting a stranger to stand between him and the rest of the Commonwealth. He really should be sleeping now whilst he had the chance rather than jumping at every molerat fart. 

He shifted on the stained mattress and willed himself to just go back to sleep. His ears pricked up - there was that noise again- a little more insistent now. With a survivor's instinct MacCready craned his neck the better to locate the source. It had definitely come from the Boss's room. At this angle he could just about see into the room through one of displaced wall panels. He peered into the semi darkness and recoiled back swiftly at what he'd just witnessed. He had to look again, even though he appreciates this might look like 'spying' he is just clarifying that she is safe. _Yeah, right_ he thinks. He took a deep breath and moved back into a position to see through the wall crack more comfortably. Diffuse light dappled over the room highlighting features where it touched the Boss's face. She resembled a figure in one of those dark old master paintings, a complex interplay of light and shadows across her recumbent body. Her hand was down the front of her jeans and her head tilted back on the pillow with her eyes half closed, a beatific expression on her face. He shifted again to get an even better view. A soft low moan came from her parted lips. Her hand was still under the waistband of her jeans and he saw a barely perceptible rhythmical movement as the flux of the fabric betrayed her. Her other hand was under her t-shirt and he saw the outline of her careening fingers as she caressed herself. He was very much de trop but his cock seemed to think otherwise, it quivered and hardened in response to the soft moans he heard her make. He hadn't thought of her in _that_ way. Until now. The skin of her extended neck exposed by her head tipped back on the pillow made him long to nuzzle his lips to the soft vulnerable flesh. The whole vision was utterly impossible to avert his gaze from. He carried on watching, until she bit down on her lip, and her body shuddered with relief. She shifted position on the bed and the spell was broken. Gentle snores attested to her state of slumber. He wished he could sleep but his cock still had other ideas. He furtively undid his trousers and eased them down, wincing at the sound of the metal fasteners jangling. He paused and listened for a few seconds, but the Boss's soft snoring continued unabated. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the Boss. He could imagine this whole little _spying_ scenario would not play well with her. His hand was irresistibly drawn to his groin. He coiled his fingers around his hardened cock and started to pump softly. Surreptitiously but with ever increasing speed he stimulated himself, needing to release the pressure that had built inside him. His rhythm built to a peak until it was his turn to muffle the gasp of his climax. Despite himself, he lay awake replaying the images of the Boss. He wondered how he would look her in the eye in the morning. 

Breakfast was served in the communal eating area, a set of ramshackle benches arranged around a cooking station. Nora eyed her new employee discreetly over a mug of soup. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him. His full name was Robert Joseph MacCready and he was a mercenary, that much she knew but scant else. He had come highly recommended by several of the inhabitants of Goodneighbor, where he was based in the Third Rail bar. When entering the VIP room of that establishment she had blundered into a little contretemps MacCready was engaged in. Hanging back in the shadows she had waited until the two men that he'd been arguing with had stormed out. She'd ruthlessly used MacCready's discomfort to her advantage to beat his fee down to 100 caps. She had given him the briefest of explanations as to what his services would be required for; namely helping her accumulate caps. She had to get to the Glowing Sea to meet this Virgil character and that meant getting the caps she needed for equipment. 

She returned her attention to her breakfast. She was looking forward to heading out. She was irritated by the demands on her here at Sanctuary Hills. She'd help if she could but she wasn't going to waste her time wiping every settler's arse whilst Shaun was out there somewhere. Codsworth had watched her back for a while and she'd appreciated it, but stealth was not an option when you were accompanied by half a ton of clanking steel with verbal diarrhoea. Garvey had offered to assist her too but she couldn't face disappointing him constantly with her more dubious actions, it was bad enough having Codsworth judge her. Besides, the settlers here at Sanctuary needed Garvey here to defend them, heaven knows they couldn't do anything on their own. She had MacCready now and although it had only been a couple of days she had found they worked well together, and she had a good feeling about him. He was sitting opposite her eating his breakfast. She could have sworn he'd been stealing furtive glances at her. Probably just trying to ascertain if she was ready to leave yet. Which she was. She hoisted her rifle over her shoulder and barked at MacCready, 'You ready to go yet?' 

'Sure, boss,' he replied with an affable grin, 'I was born ready.'

Nora smiled. She bets he was. He is attractive, blue eyes, dark blond hair and a slim lithe body. Ok, so he's very attractive, but she's paying him to fight, not look pretty. Still, she reasoned to herself, it's better to look at a nice view and she isn't complaining about view in this instance. That sweeping khaki coloured duster coat of his and the peaked hat he wears remind her of images of World War I soldiers and give him a strangely romantic air. He's quite young, early twenties she'd say, but his whole mien speaks of a life hard lived. The jaded cynicism of the lines in his face when added to his boyish blue eyes make the whole more fascinating and appealing to her. However, on the negative side, he cracks some pretty lame jokes and is a tad arrogant and annoying. Nora decided that concentrating on his flaws was definitely way forward. She didn't have time to stop and be distracted by the view. Unfortunately last night she'd allowed herself to get somewhat carried away thinking about 'the view'. Big mistake. Still, as long as she kept her admiration of his physical features chained up in her head it shouldn't be a problem. It's not like he'd be interested anyway. Just as well, as she didn't want to jeopardise their business arrangement. Keeping it strictly professional was going to be the way forward from now on.

MacCready had indeed been eyeing Nora over breakfast, with both curiosity and a guilty conscience. It's funny he hadn't thought her anything to look at back in The Third Rail, but through the lens of last night's revelations he's rethinking that. Not that it matters whether he's attracted to her or not, he won't be sticking around long enough to do anything about it. It's a good enough gig for now but unless more caps start to flow his way soon he's going to head back to Goodneighbor. It continued to irk him that she managed to barter him down from his usual fee of 250 caps to 100. What the hell had he been thinking? He'd been so discombobulated by the untimely appearance of Winlock and Barnes he'd have agreed to anything and look where that's got him, playing nursemaid to yet another casualty of the Wasteland. Her backstory was at best implausible at worst a downright lie. In a vault for 210 years? Yeah, well, whatever floats your boat. She'd told him that she was taking any and every job going to earn caps to fund some crazy journey to The Glowing Sea to find her son. Who had just happened to have been kidnapped by the Institute. He sympathises with her, but he's not paid to listen to sob stories. Here in the Commonwealth everyone has a sob story, himself included. He'll just stick around until he's earned a decent amount of caps or a better option comes along. She'll need to find some other sucker to accompany her to the Glowing Sea. Not his circus, not his monkeys. He's got enough shit of his own to deal with. This was a simple business arrangement and nothing more. She points. He shoots. She pays. Simple.


	2. Small Talk

That evening Nora and MacCready made camp at the top of a construction site which they had cleared of super mutants. Evidence of the recent occupants was all around, in the form of meat sacks and corpses. It had never been the plan to stay there. A thunder storm accompanied by heavy rain had blown in from nowhere and they couldn't risk exposure to the rads whilst looking for somewhere more cosy to pitch up for the night, so here would have to do. They had found a spot sheltered from the rain, where a brazier was burning and gave some welcome heat and light. Between them MacCready and the Boss had cleared a small area by the brazier of debris and body parts. They'd found a couple of mattresses and dragged them within the scope of the dim red light from the brazier. If you squinted it almost looked cosy. 

Nora stared into the fire lost in thought. MacCready was feeling bored and his face was morose. He listlessly flicked through a comic book that he'd managed to pick up along the way. It was still too early to sleep but the evening yawned ahead of them with nothing to do but stare into the fire, sleep or talk. Or a mixture of all three. He could think of a fourth thing, but he didn't think the Boss would be up for that, well not with him anyway. 

MacCready peered over the top of his comic book at the Boss. She was sat like a stone statue looking at the brazier like it was the most riveting thing she'd ever seen. Well, this was going to be a fun evening. He wondered if there would be a repeat performance of last night. Given the circumstances he very much doubted it, a pity. Thinking about last night, as he has been at intervals all day, had his eyes scanning the Boss's face recalling the expression on it last night. That scene will be etched on his brain for all eternity. In fact just thinking about it now is causing things to stir down below _again_ and he shifts position to flap his duster over his troublesome erection. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the Boss started talking, apropos of nothing.

'OK, MacCready, out with it. Have I got something on my face or something? What is it, you've been off with me and looking at me strangely all day?' 

'I don't know what you're talking about, Boss'

'You've been looking at me weirdly all day!'

'Well, if I have I can only apologise, I'm a bit tired today'

'Oh, I thought you'd have a good chance to rest at Sanctuary Hills. I had a very good sleep myself'

MacCready's expression brightens as he grins at the Boss, 'Yeah, I bet you did'

'I beg your pardon? What's that supposed to mean?' Nora is on the back foot. Surely he doesn't know she was thinking about him a bit _too much_ last night. 

'Oh, nothing.' Whoops, he's said too much. As ever.

Nora shrugs and wonders if she should try and make an effort to be more pleasant. If evenings like this were going to be a frequent occurrence then it's probably better if they are on more friendly terms. She looks up at MacCready, and he still has a cheesy grin plastered all over his face.

'What's so funny MacCready?'

'I just read something funny in this comic, that's all. Anyway, how's about I crack open a bottle of this whiskey?'

'Well, ok, but we can't get too out of it, there might be more super mutants lurking in the woodwork somewhere...' And she might do something she regrets if she lowers her inhibitions, she thinks to herself.

'A couple won't hurt, surely'

'Oh go on then...' Nora brings out her canteen and MacCready pours a generous slug of the ancient whiskey into it. She sips the foul tasting liquid gingerly, and lights up a cigarette. She coughs and splutters as she drags on the cigarette. She gave up years ago, but it seems a bit pointless now worrying about cigarettes when death is everywhere and her PipBoy Geiger counter is clicking alarmingly due to the thunder storm.

Nora was finding herself tongue tied and nervous around MacCready tonight, perhaps the whiskey might at least get some conversation flowing. She'd exhausted the preliminary conversation the last couple of nights and now she had run out of things to say. She acknowledged to herself the situation was ridiculous. She was sat in a bloodied derelict building site with a young man she hardly knows, having just spent the day with him maiming and killing for money. Last night she'd been fantasising about fucking him. And now she's worried about making _small talk_?!


	3. Stars and Scars

Under the shelter of the half built skyscraper Nora stared up at the night sky. The rain had finally cleared leaving a cloudless sky aglow with stars so bright they dazzled her. She still felt a sense of wonder every time she could see the multitude of stars like this, stretching into eternity and bright beyond anything she'd ever experienced before she'd emerged from the vault. The end of civilisation had seen the end of light pollution and this vivid night sky was the result. 

She was shaking, apprehension wracked her body. Self-conscious embarrassment rose in her. She hadn't felt like this since she was a teenager, just starting dating. Her mind was full of her flaws. She's older than him, probably by a good ten years and she feels every one of those years weighing on her now. The sprinkling of grey hairs, the fine white spidery stretch marks on her hips, the little pot belly she is carrying since she gave birth. The alcohol had predictably enough lowered her inhibitions and obviously MacCready's as well, if he'd ever had any to begin with.  
The air between them was tense with possibilities. The conversation had become more and more risqué and flirtatious as the whiskey had flowed. As she had known all along it would. But she had carried on anyway. It wasn't just the alcohol she was intoxicated with. The attention of a good looking man was something she hadn't enjoyed for a long time. Even with Nate the love between them had been that of a long term married couple, fenced in by routine and habit. She was heady with MacCready, being so close to him, the smell of him, the feel of him as he touched his thigh to hers as they huddled around the brazier. The newness of him was the most intoxicating sensation of all. She felt sick with the idea that something might happen between them tonight but as she tried to talk herself out of it she felt even more sick at the thought of letting the moment slip through her fingers. 

MacCready brushed his thigh against the Boss's again, wondering if he can get away with reaching out and touching her in a way that makes what's on his mind obvious to her whilst still leaving him an escape route if she's not interested. He is yearning to reach over and pull her into a kiss, but he's not sure that she wants it. She hasn't pulled away as they have gravitated towards each other over the course of the evening. They are so near now he can feel the warmth of her thigh through her clothes. He hasn't seen her this closely before and he is captivated by the soft flawlessness of her skin. He longs to touch her face and kiss his way down her soft exposed neck and beyond. 

So they sat, thigh to thigh mired in their own awkwardness for a while. It is Nora who breaks the spell and makes the first move that she knows will push them beyond the point of being able to get up and walk away from this as if it never happened. She turns her face away from the brazier and looks directly at MacCready who in turn meets her questioning gaze. Brown eyes seek blue ones, for the briefest of moments. She reaches out and tentatively removes his cap and runs her fingers through his hair. He quivers at her touch and instinctively mirrors her actions, his fingers lifting and playing with her hair. 

She moves her hand down the side of his face and strokes his beard before running an index finger softly over his slightly parted lips. Now she has touched his lips and no rebuff has been received she closes her eyes leans over and seeks his lips with hers, brushing them against his with the lightest of non committal touches, and instead of pulling away as she feared he would do he leans into the kiss..His arms wrap around her and pull her close, his lips pressing against hers, unmistakable in their intent. 

Nora returns the kiss with a ferocity that surprises both herself and MacCready. Her burgeoning need is becoming greater than her self doubt. She is really going through with this. Her tongue seeks his out and the tempo switches up a gear as the heat of their kiss sears through them. Still a rising chorus of 'what ifs' interrupt her .... what if she's forgotten what to do, what if her post baby body... 

MacCready senses her hesitation, and is worried she's changed her mind. He reluctantly pulls himself away from the kiss, compelled by a gentlemanly instinct that is buried deep inside him to check that she is ok with this. 'Is everything ok?' 

'I don't know, is it with you?' She asks in return. Oh god. She knew it. He's had second thoughts. What a car crash, she thinks. The starry night, the firelight and the gorgeous young man at her side all have too much of the cliché about them. Life isn't like a movie and she's not cut out to be the heroine, she should have realised. Now she sees herself sat in a sordid little scenario where she's violating Nate's memory with her ridiculous whims. 'I'm going to bed' she says coldly to MacCready. 'Take first watch will you?'

'Uhh, okay'. MacCready is stunned, what a mess. He's pushed her too far and now she's pissed with him. He's not exactly enraptured with the way she spoke to him either. He had thought they were both equally into what had started happening. Obviously he was mistaken. He decided that as soon as the morning rolls round he's going to go back to Goodneighbor. This whole fucked up situation had 'crazy' running through it like a stick of rock and he's had enough. 

_Well, that went well._ Nora settled herself on the mattress. She fucked that one up. Big time. She feels regret so keenly she can taste it in her mouth, a sour salty taste that matches the sick feeling in her stomach. She regrets not continuing their kiss and regrets the way she spoke to him even more. Perhaps she should go and apologise, or would that make things worse? It would _definitely_ make things worse she decides. If she goes over to him now it will make her seem even more sad and desperate than he must already think she is. One thing's for sure she's going to have to give him some caps by way of compensation for her treatment of him and send him back to Goodneighbor in the morning. Even worse, she's going to have to go back to Codsworth and Garvey and eat humble pie. Eurgh, she didn't want to think about it. Sleep was going to be out of the question, she was too churned up inside. She feels tears of self pity and frustration building in her. No. She won't cry. If he should hear her she won't be able to bear the thought of sinking even lower in his opinion. She'd like to think she was upset because of noble feelings of respect for her husband. She's all too aware of her real feelings and she believes they don't reflect well on her. The truth is, she's gutted she has missed out on a night of passion with MacCready.


	4. Veni, Vidi, Vici

MacCready remained seated by the brazier nursing his rifle and his wounded pride. He replayed the events of the evening over again in his mind, worrying he'd done something wrong. Fuck it. He knows she's still awake because she's not snoring for once. He allows himself a sardonic laugh at the cruel observation. Why is he even still here? He doesn't like travelling at night under normal circumstances but in this case he can make an exception. He walks over to the mattress where Nora _isn't_ sleeping. 

She looks up as she sees him approach. She should feel alarm and outrage at the intrusion but the feeling is so dream like and inevitable she almost believes she is dreaming. He kneels by the side of Nora's mattress and looks into her face. 'I'm going now.'

Oh God she doesn't even have time to compose herself. Now he's close to her again she seems to have lost the ability to speak or think coherently. The best she can muster is a weak 'Please, don't go,' which is barely audible. 

MacCready is torn between anger and lust. He wants to stay, no question, but her dithering has brought out a side to him that wants to make her to suffer a bit too. 'I saw you last night' he says hoarsely. She feels a blush warming her cheeks. He pulls her hand to his lips and as he breathes onto her hand and she feels a tingle and shiver ripple through her shoulders. He nuzzles into her palm and takes one of her slim fingers into his mouth and gently sucks down on it. Nora gasps, still experiencing mortification that is at odds with her increasing arousal. With the tips of his fingers MacCready traces the finest of lines down her face, barely touching her skin but it's like an electric shock her heart is beating so loud she's convinced he can hear it. His finger continues to trace the line of her cheek and jaw, working down to her neck. She pushes her head back into the mattress to expose more of the sensitive skin to his touch. He places her hand down to her waistband and undoes the buttons. 'Don't let me stop you, you were happy to put on quite the show last night,' he whispers. Her hand snaps back to her side like it's on a spring. She really should put a stop to this now. Send the dirty, spying little sneak back to Goodneighbor with a flea in his ear and a few caps in his pocket. _Should._. But it's the last thing she wants to do now. She wants him to stay and carry on doing what he's doing as she's never wanted anything before. His lips move to her exposed neck, and he starts to gently kiss the sensitive skin. She feels the chafe of his beard along with his fluttering kisses adding more sensations and feelings spreading through her whole body, but her cheeks are still aflame with the knowledge he spied on her. A groan is wrenched from her mouth in spite of herself and she bites down on her lip to prevent any more noises escaping. His maddeningly soft touch has moved its focus now and become firmer. His hand has moved down to her trousers where he'd already undone the buttons and zip. 'Looks like it's down to me then,' his voice falls softly in her ear and his breath tickles her neck. The palm of his hand rests itself on the mound of her cunt. He starts to gently rock the palm back and forth in a gentle see saw motion that sends waves of sensation through her clit. She's given up trying to prevent the noises escaping now. She is gasping and panting unashamedly. He continues rocking his palm and when she thinks she can't take any more sensation his index finger extends and inserts himself into her, so now his whole hand is see-sawing her groin. He rocks his hand faster and the index finger moves in and out of her. She can feel the wetness seeping from her, she is so near now. She muffles her cries as she reaches climax and her cunt clenches and pulses hungrily around MacCready's finger. 

MacCready starts discarding his clothes. Too late to turn back now. She stares at his naked body in the red light. The taut muscles of his chest are accentuated in the glow. She is unashamedly just laying there staring at him. He comes towards her and starts to help her out of her own clothes. 'Are you sure this is what you want?' he asks, he's still concerned that she's going to suddenly go weird on him again. 

'I've never been surer of anything', and she means every word of it. She is desperate for him to be inside her _desperate_. She is naked now apart from her briefs. She just can't bring herself to remove the last piece of protection between herself and MacCready's eyes. It's not as if they're concealing much but it's a symbolic barrier she can't bring herself to drop. He doesn't force the issue and lays himself down beside her on the narrow mattress. She gasps at the first feel of his naked body against hers. She still feels a sense of disbelief and wonder that he is here beside her. She runs her hands over his beautiful chest her fingers drinking in the feel of him. His arms slip around her waist and pull her in closer to him before his mouth seeks out hers in a kiss. This time she gives in to the kiss and the feelings, lost in the moment, not sinking in self doubt. Her hands move up and down his chest as his mouth moves from kissing her lips down to her neck again. His kisses work their way down her body, sprinkling her shoulders with little electric sensations. He moves his attentions to her breasts, the electric sensations becoming more intense as he teases and nips her nipples. 

'Oh god, oh MacCready...' She writhes and pushes back into the mattress. Both of her hands push at his shoulders. She's wants him inside her now. She shimmies her briefs from her hips and its message received and understood. She lays back on the mattress, legs parted, eyes half closed. Just waiting for him, anticipating the moment when his cock will enter her. He kneels between her legs, holding his cock in his hand. 

'Is this what you want, boss?' He asks teasingly. 

'Oh god, oh yes... But don't call me Boss...', she raises herself up and grasps his butt cheeks in an attempt to force the issue.

'Ok, ......Nora,' the name feels strange on his lips, feels strange on her ears. He pushes her head and shoulders back down towards the mattress and thrusts his cock into her. He marvels at how wet and ready she is for him.  
She lies back and luxuriates in the feeling of him inside her. She runs her hands over his chest and shoulders, then tilts her pelvis slightly urging him to thrust. He starts to oblige her. 

He groans. He's not sure if he'll be able to last long. She is just so wet and _ready_ for him. And God, the biggest thrill is her reactions to him, she is so damn into him he won't pretend it's not a massive ego boost and huge turn on. 

Nora feels a rush of feelings and sensations with each exquisite thrust. What promises to be the biggest orgasm of her life is building in her. She stares at MacCready's face, his eyes are shut and sweat glints at his temples. She flexes and tightens her pussy round his thrusting cock, hoping this will give him more pleasure. Evidently it worked as his response was to groan 'Jesus, Nora, keep doing that...'  
So she does and very soon her whole body is shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure pulsate from her core through the whole of her body. The feelings are so intense she's scared that she'll black out. MacCready is beyond the point of no return himself now, giddy with exhilaration from the reaction he has evoked in Nora. He looks down at her face, her eyes are shut and the beatific expression on her face takes him back to the previous evening. He grasps Nora's knees and with a deep guttural groan he thrusts as deep as he can as he spills his cum inside her and flops down onto Nora, spent.  
He continues lying on Nora, his hot mouth fawning on her neck and shoulders for a few moments before rolling into position beside her. He nuzzles her ear and his fingers caress her belly. 

Nora sighs with happiness. She can't believe that just happened. But now a rush of unwelcome thoughts start to marshal at the back of her mind. What will happen now, was it a one off? Is he still going back to Goodneighbor? If he stays was this just a one night stand or the start of something more? With a huge effort she chides herself. For once in her life she'll have to stop worrying and just go with it....


End file.
